Mi alternativa
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Juvia no puede hacer que Gray le corresponda el amor que ella le tiene, pero uno de sus mejores amigos se convierte en su alternativa. ¿Podrá salir viva de las consecuencias posteriores? Advertencia: Temas sugestivos, comentarios hirientes y lime ocasional
1. Un cambio

Juvia últimamente se encontraba muy deprimida debido a que Gray ha estado tratándola mal. Es cierto que se ha vuelto muy fastidiosa, pero no es razón para que Gray se comporte grosero con ella. Juvia había caído en un ciclo interminable de levantarse feliz y esperanzada, juntarse con sus amigos, intentar estar con Gray, que éste le grite, y Juvia se deprima el resto del día... para que mañana se levante de nuevo con esperanza de que Gray finalmente la deje estar con él.

O esto terminaría tarde que temprano, ya que Juvia notó que uno de sus amigos, Natsu, estaba muy desanimado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Natsu? - dijo Juvia un poco preocupada - Puedes decirle a Juvia lo que sea

\- No quiero hablar de eso - dijo Natsu muy deprimido

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de que lo diga a todos? Juvia lo único que dice a todo el mundo es el amor que siente por Gray-sama, por lo demás Juvia tratará de no decirl... - trataba de decir Juvia, pero...

\- ¡Lucy me engañó con Sting! - gritó Natsu interrumpiendo

Juvia estaba sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar... uno de sus más cercanos amigos y su máxima rival de amor... Juvia pensó que serían la mejor pareja, y Lucy se pone de novia con Sting, de Sabertooth. Digo, no es que Natsu y Lucy hayan sido novios, pero ya casi todo el gremio de Fairy Tail sabía los sentimientos que Natsu tenía hacia Lucy.

\- Juvia lo siente - dijo Juvia deprimida, y antes de que Natsu pudiera hablar...

\- ¿JUVIA SIENTE QUÉ? - decía un súper furioso Gray quien golpeó la mesa, asustando a Juvia

\- Gray-sama! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo una Juvia muy asustada

\- Sabes, estoy cansado de tus constantes acosos, de que me persigas, de que me trates como si tuviera tiempo toda la jodida vida, ¡quisiera que de una maldita vez por todas me dejes jodidamente en paz! - decía Gray demasiado airado

\- ¿Qué te pasa, tarado? ¡Juvia estaba hablando conmigo! ¿Cómo te atreves a meter tu nariz en donde no te importa! - gritó Natsu levantándose de un salto

\- ¡Tú no la defiendas, que sabes muy bien como yo la clase de persona que es Juvia! - gritó Gray agarrando a Natsu del cabello

\- ¡Es la verdad! - gritó Natsu aun más enfurecido

\- Chicos, no peleen - decía Juvia tratando de calmar a los chicos, pero Gray le da un fuerte golpe y Juvia cae al suelo, haciendo que todos en el gremio vean todo

\- ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más, maldita acosadora! - gritó Gray enfurecido y salió corriendo del lugar.

Natsu estaba ya de por sí más airado que nunca... Primero Lucy lo traiciona con Sting, y después Gray maltrata a Juvia frente a sus ojos... y ahora mira llorar a la maga del agua, haciendo que se deprima.

Natsu no puede encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Juvia, así que la levanta y ambos se van del gremio.

Llegando a la casa de Natsu, éste logra hacer que Juvia entre. Todavía solloza por lo que Gray le hizo, pero se calmó al ver que Natsu la está cuidando.

\- Sé que está desordenado, pero si quieres haré lo posible para que se vea mejor - dijo Natsu

\- No, así está bien - dice Juvia y Natsu asiente.

Pasaron unos días después del incidente, y Lucy había vuelto de una misión que tenía encargada. Muchos en Fairy Tail sabían lo que pasa entre ella y Sting, pero no había reacciones negativas debido a que Lucy nunca se puso de novia con Natsu... y ahora que sale con Sting, nadie cree que lo haga.

Natsu no quiso salir de su casa ese día por dos razones: Uno, seguía dolido por Lucy, y lo quería causarle lástima, y dos, tenía que atender a una Juvia totalmente deprimida, incluso tiene que soportar que llueva alrededor de toda su casa

\- Juvia cree que debes ver a Lucy - dice Juvia deprimida - Para que puedas aclarar las cosas con ella.

\- Créeme, no hay nada que aclarar - dijo Natsu un poco triste - Lucy ama a Sting y no quiero interferir con eso. Quiero tratar de ser fuerte por ella.

\- Pero Lucy no trata a Natsu como basura, no como Gray-sama lo hizo con Juvia - dijo Juvia muy deprimida

\- ¿Hasta cuándo carajos vas a seguir diciéndole "Gray-sama"? ¡Ya ni siquiera vale la pena eso! - gritó Natsu molesto, pero al ver que Juvia empezaba a llorar, se arrepintió - Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar, es que yo...

\- No te preocupes, si Juvia es molestia, se va - dijo Juvia tratando de levantarse, pero...

\- ¡No lo hagas! - gritó Natsu abrazando a Juvia - Por favor... tú no eres una molestia para mí...

Juvia al escuchar eso se sonrojó muchísimo

\- ¿De verdad crees eso, Natsu? - dijo Juvia totalmente sorprendida

\- Eres una gran mujer, y es un desperdicio que ese estúpido hielo de Gray sea tan ciego como para no verlo - dijo Natsu apretando más el abrazo

Juvia derrama lágrimas y abraza a Natsu

\- Natsu... gracias - dijo Juvia empezando a sonreír entre lágrimas

\- No te preocupes, Juvia - dijo Natsu soltándose del abrazo para limpiarle las lágrimas a Juvia - Además, no te ves linda cuando lloras triste. Me encanta verte feliz.

\- Natsu, no tienes idea de cuánto le gusta a Juvia escuchar esto - dijo Juvia muy contenta

\- Genial, oye, ¿quieres pasar el día conmigo? - dijo Natsu, y Juvia, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abraza de Natsu

Ya era de noche, Natsu y Juvia habían regresado de su paseo y se acostaron en el sofá. Natsu se acuesta boca arriba y Juvia sobre él, y Juvia empieza a besar a Natsu mientras él le acaricia el cabello a la chica de pelo azul

\- Juvia quiere estar ahora contigo, Natsu - dijo Juvia acurrucada en el pecho del dragon slayer de fuego

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? - dijo Natsu sonriendo y ella asiente. Luego se levanta y se dirige a la cocina para tratar de buscar algo de beber, pero Natsu la agarra por detrás

\- ¿Qué haces, Natsu? - dijo Juvia sorprendida y sonrojada

\- Me gustaría asegurar que sólo seas mía - dijo Natsu y en eso empezó a acariciar con una mano una pierna de la chica y con otra uno de sus pechos

Juvia empezó a jadear levemente ante lo que Natsu le hacía, pero cuando sintió algo en su entrepierna, se tapó la boca con sus manos. Natsu se molestó y se llevó a Juvia a su habitación, y ahí puso a Juvia en un rincón para acorralarla

\- Juvia, no me gusta que te tapes la boca, quería oírte - dijo Natsu y Juvia se sonroja

\- Pero Juvia no cree que sea buena idea que gima - dijo Juvia muy nerviosa

\- ¿Bromeas? - dijo Natsu sonriendo maliciosamente - Si tú fueras a tocarme primero, gimo demasiado, porque me encanta

\- Juvia no cree eso - dijo Juvia incrédula, pero Natsu la sorprende tomando su mano derecha y poniéndola dentro del pantalón del chico, y eso la hizo sonrojarse aún más

\- Pruébame - dijo Natsu sonriendo de forma retadora. Juvia asiente y empieza a mover su mano dentro del pantalón de Natsu, haciendo gemir poco a éste - mmmhhh... eso... mmmhh... tienes manos suaves

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu y Juvia yacen desnudos en la cama, cubiertos sólo por una cobija. Natsu acaricia el cabello Juvia y la besa en la frente

\- Te amo, Juvia - dijo Natsu sonriendo

\- Juvia igual, Natsu-sama - dijo Juvia y se abraza del mago de fuego

Había empezado una bonita historia juntos... claro, pero no significa que sea perfecto... ¿o sí?


	2. La confesión

Han pasado días desde aquella primera vez entre Natsu y Juvia, y al parecer las cosas no han ido nada mal... excepto por algunas diferencias.

Todos en el gremio de Fairy Tail saben que Lucy sale con Sting Eucliffe, lo cual significa una locura, ya que nunca antes alguien se había enamorado una persona de otro gremio, no era común ver algo así, y menos entre dos gremios rivales como lo son Fairy Tail y Sabertooth.

Pero el verdadero problema no era eso, sino la reacción de Natsu, quien estuvo enamorado de Lucy hasta ese momento tan doloroso.

Y con respecto a Lucy, ella nunca supo de los sentimientos del dragon slayer de fuego hacia ella, por lo que no actuó con maldad.

Y si le sumamos a eso que Gray últimamente ha estado maltratando verbalmente a Juvia por querer estar con él, incluso hasta su primera vez con Natsu... todo parece indicar que el Team Natsu estaba a punto de entrar en un tiempo difícil.

Una mañana como cualquiera, Natsu entraba al gremio con su sonrisa de siempre, y miró al gremio como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Natsu suspira de alivio ya que no hubo nadie que le tuviera lástima.

Se puso frente a Mirajane y ella lo mira con su típica sonrisa de siempre.

\- Hacía tiempo que no venías. ¿Tuviste algún contratiempo? - dijo Mirajane

\- No, simplemente estaba triste por la nueva relación de Lucy, pero necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo - dijo Natsu

\- ¿Y eso que te llevaste a Juvia? - dijo Mirajane de forma curiosa, a lo que Natsu se sonroja

\- La verdad... - dijo un Natsu sonrojado - Es que... yo... tuve mi... primera vez... con ella...

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Mirajane sorprendida - Pensé que Juvia lo tendría con Gray

\- Yo igual, hasta que supe que últimamente la jode por querer estar cerca de ella - dijo Natsu molesto

Mirajane suspiró de decepción. Era cierto, Gray últimamente había dicho cosas malas de Juvia, por lo que había que resolver esta situación.

Natsu se dirige a una de las mesas y se sienta, pero nota que Lucy está de frente

\- Si no fuera por los chicos que hay aquí, te aseguro hace tiempo que hubiera sido lesbiana - dijo Lucy mirando a Cana, Erza y Evergreen dando una especie de "competencia" de quién era la más sexy.

\- Yo sin duda voto por Erza - dijo Natsu divertido, pero su sonrisa se le apaga al sentir las manos de la maga de los espíritus sobre las suyas

\- Natsu, supe que te entristeciste por mi noviazgo con Sting, y lamento haberte hecho daño - dijo Lucy muy triste y mirando a Natsu a los ojos - No sabía que estabas enamorado de mí, y pensé que no te importaría, pero...

\- Tranquila - dijo Natsu sonriendo tiernamente - Ya lo estoy superando. Ahora tengo una misión dentro del gremio

\- ¿Dentro? ¿De qué trata? - dijo Lucy curiosa

\- Quiero que Gray deje de ser grosero con Juvia, para que así puedan estar en paz, y de paso no me asesine por tomar su virginidad - susurró Natsu

\- ¿QUE TOMASTE LA VIRGINIDAD DE QUIÉN? - gritó Lucy aterrada, pero Natsu calló a Lucy tapándole la boca

\- No llames la atención - dijo Natsu - Si de por sí el nuevo miembro ya fue tendencia por su aparición y por su relación con Lisanna, ¿cómo le vamos a sumar repentinamente esto?

\- Lo siento, es que no te conocía por ser sexualmente activo - dijo Lucy sonrojada y un poco nerviosa - Sé que no te importa estar desnudo frente a chicas desnudas, lo sé por tu infancia con Gray y Erza, pero no que tenías sexo comúnmente

\- Es que fue mi primera vez - dijo Natsu - ¿Tuviste la tuya con Sting?

Lucy se sonroja y niega con la cabeza. Ante esto llega Juvia con un poco de nervios y lo primero que hace es dirigirse a Gray.

\- "Juvia está nerviosa, pero debe decirle a Gray que ahora sale con Natsu-ama. Ojalá no lo tome mal" - pensaba Juvia mientras se acercaba a Gray

Natsu y Lucy miraban a Juvia un poco nerviosos, y en eso aparece Erza con su traje de baño sexy color negro y unas marcas labiales en algunas partes del cuerpo más un chupetón en su cuello

\- Al parecer Cana sí que sabe recompensar - dijo Erza y en eso mira a Juvia - ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Juvia quiere hablar con Gray - dijo Lucy

\- Dios, alguien debería decirle que Gray se molestará - dijo Erza

Juvia ya estaba muy cerca de Gray, y estaba más nerviosa que nunca por lo que se le vendría encima.

\- G.. g... - balbucea Juvia - G... Gra..

Gray la interrumpe volteándose bruscamente y agarrando fuertemente la mano de la maga de agua, lastimándola al instante

\- Si vuelvo a escuchar una vez más un "Gray-sama", te juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del sol, ¿entendiste? - decía Gray muy enfurecido y clavando sus ojos en Juvia - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES?

Juvia estaba asustada que no sabía qué decir, sus lágrimas salían sin control y su muñeca le dolía horriblemente.

\- Oye, tarado - dijo Natsu golpeando a Gray - Más respeto, que Juvia quería decirte algo.

\- ¡No te metas, flama debilucha! - gritó Gray devolviéndole el golpe - ¡Sólo quiero que esta me deje en paz!

\- ¡Escúchame, maldito insensible! - gritó Natsu agarrando el cuello del mago de hielo - Esta chica que llamas "esta" tiene nombre, ¡y si por alguna maldita razón la escucharas en vez de interrumpirla a cada rato, no tendríamos esta situación!

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? - dijo Gray soltándose del agarre de Natsu y sobando su cuello - Sólo le obsesiona molestarme.

\- ¡Nunca dijiste eso hasta hace semanas! ¿Qué demonios te... - gritaba Natsu, pero...

\- ¡Juvia quería decirle a Gray que ahora sale con Natsu-sama! - gritó Juvia

De repente todo el gremio se paralizó al escuchar esto, todos quedaron estupefactos por la declaración de Juvia. Hasta Erza estaba demasiado sorprendida. Las únicas que no quedaron estupefactas fueron Mirajane y Lucy

Gray tenía demasiado que digerir... Juvia, la mujer que lo acosó por años, no sólo empezó a salir con Salamander, sino que ahora lo llama "Gray".

Esto era demasiado para Gray, así que intenta respirar para poder decir algo sin que se trabe.

Juvia por fin lo dijo, pero ¿qué consecuencias traerá con esto?

\- Así que no tuviste suficiente, ¿verdad Juvia?


	3. Gray acusa a Juvia

\- ¡Juvia quería decirle a Gray que ahora sale con Natsu-sama! - gritó Juvia

De repente todo el gremio se paralizó al escuchar esto, todos quedaron estupefactos por la declaración de Juvia. Hasta Erza estaba demasiado sorprendida. Las únicas que no quedaron estupefactas fueron Mirajane y Lucy

Gray tenía demasiado que digerir... Juvia, la mujer que lo acosó por años, no sólo empezó a salir con Salamander, sino que ahora lo llama "Gray".

Esto era demasiado para Gray, así que intenta respirar para poder decir algo sin que se trabe.

Juvia por fin lo dijo, pero ¿qué consecuencias traerá con esto?

\- Así que no tuviste suficiente, ¿verdad Juvia? - dijo Gray con un tono muy rencoroso en su voz

\- ¿Pero de qué habla, Gray? - dijo Juvia confundida

De inmediato, Gray agarró a Juvia del cuello, horrorizando a todos los presentes. Natsu reacciona dando una patada a la espalda de Gray, haciendo que éste soltara a Juvia. Aún así gruñó con rabia.

\- Primero sales con Lyon, y ahora con Natsu... ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TIENES SUFICIENTE? - gritó Gray totalmente airado

\- Juvia no entiende de qué hablas, Gray! - decía una Juvia totalmente aterrada

\- Es cierto, ¿qué tiene que ver Lyon con todo esto? - dijo Natsu muy enojado

\- No lo sabes, ¿eh Natsu? Te explico... Hace un mes, tuvimos una fiesta en el gremio, junto con el hecho de que llegaron muchas personas de otros gremios - decía Gray

\- Recuerdo esa fiesta, Kagura se veía sexy con ese traje púrpura - dijo Erza interrumpiendo a Gray

\- ¡DÉJAME CONTINUAR! - gritó Gray muy furioso y Erza tragó saliva. Gray se calma un poco y prosigue - Después de la fiesta, encontré a Lyon vestido únicamente con su pantalón y a Juvia cubierta sólo por una sábana.

\- ¿Y eso nos lleva a... - decía Lucy

\- Juvia... si te he estado jodiendo todo el tiempo, es porque TÚ ME JODISTE PRIMERO AL ACOSTARTE CON ESE TARADO DE LYON! - terminó muy enfurecido Gray mientras apuntaba acusadoramente a Juvia

\- P... pero Juvia... Juvia no quería... Juvia no... - Juvia trataba de decirle a Gray, pero estaba tan asustada que se sintió muy intimidada por Gray

\- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ALGO ASÍ CON LYON? - gritó Gray golpeando a Juvia con un bate de hielo creado por él mismo - ¿NO QUE TENÍAS MUCHO AMOR? ¿O ACASO YA TE CANSASTE DE ESPERAR, ESTÚPIDA ZORRA?

Natsu no lo resistió más y quedó envuelto en llamas para golpear a Gray y ahorcarlo en el cuello. Del cuerpo de Gray salían gotas de agua sin control

\- ¡ESCÚCHAME, PEDAZO DE HIELO RENCOROSO DE PORQUERÍA! ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE MALTRATES A MI JUVIA! - gritó Natsu de forma cruel y horrorizante.

Después soltó a Gray y éste tosía tratando de respirar. Erza quedó preocupada por lo que acaba de ver, por lo que se dará a la tarea de buscar la forma de apagar ese rencor que tiene Gray... quien por toda respuesta salió furioso del salón.

Una hora después, en casa de Lucy...

\- Juvia, sé que no quieres pasar por esto, pero necesito saberlo - dijo Natsu y Juvia asiente. Lucy está presente en todo esto - ¿Es cierto que te acostaste con Lyon de Lamia Scale?

\- No, Natsu-sama, Juvia jamás lo hizo con Lyon, hubo un malentendido - dijo Juvia asustada

\- Es cierto, hubo una pelea debido al estado de ebriedad de muchos de los presentes en aquella fiesta, incluyendo Lyon - dijo Lucy recordando lo que pasó - Cuando todos estaban cansados, quise limpiar, pero Juvia recién llegó y se durmió, y una sábana cayó sobre ella. Me molesté porque se durmió junto a la puerta de los artículos de limpieza.

\- Jejejejeje... buena forma de fastidiar a mi ex-rival de amor, ¿no? - rió Juvia nerviosa

\- Entonces la conclusión de Gray está totalmente equivocada - dijo Natsu

\- Lo más triste de todo... o importante... es que Gray finalmente dijo cómo se siente, en vez de ocultarlo de nuevo con la excusa del acoso - dijo Lucy. En eso alguien toca la puerta de la casa de Lucy - ¿Quién toca la puerta a estas alturas? - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal - ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Juvia está ahí? - dijo una voz masculina un poco más joven

\- Queremos hablar con ella - dijo una voz femenina muy linda

\- Son Lisanna y el nuevo - dijo Lucy y abrió la puerta.

Entró Lisanna vestida con un pantalón negro y un delicioso sostén negro con lindos encajes. Detrás de ella le seguía un joven atractivo de cabello castaño, ojos rojos grandes, camisa azul de mangas cortas y camiseta roja debajo, y pantalón azul mezclilla.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo Natsu

\- ¿Lisanna-san? ¿Haibaku-sama? - dijo Juvia

\- Supe lo que últimamente le ha pasado a mi mejor amiga, así que decidí ayudar - dijo Haibaku preocupado

\- Además, acabamos de terminar una misión, y antes de venir descansamos un poco - dijo Lisanna sonriendo, a lo que Lucy se horroriza al tratar de imaginarlo. No es secreto que Lisanna está enamorada de Haibaku y viceversa.

\- ¿Sabes qué pasó, Juvia? - dijo Haibaku tomando la mano de su amiga, y ella sonríe débilmente

\- Lo que pasa es que...


	4. Erza decide involucrarse

Juvia accedió a contarle a sus amigos Haibaku y Lisanna todo lo ocurrido. Al final, los dos quedaron sorprendidos.

Haibaku, con el corazón destrozado, abrazó a Juvia.

\- Imagino que ha sido muy difícil para ustedes tratar de sobrellevar esta situación tan problemática, porque esto no puede ser de pocos días - dijo Lisanna

\- Créeme que esto apenas inicia - dijo Lucy suspirando - Lo que sigue será muy difícil... bastante difícil.

En la mañana siguiente, Erza se dirigió a la casa de Gray para tratar de hablar con él y calmarlo con respecto a Juvia. En los últimos días ha estado muy agresivo, y no conviene que continúe esta actitud tan peligrosa. Así que decidió hacer lo necesario para que Gray finalmente se calme y pueda continuar con su vida.

Tuvo que durar media hora tocando la puerta para que Gray finalmente la abra.

\- ¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE MOLESTARME, MALD...? Oh, eres tú Erza - gritaba Gray pero luego se calmo al ver que no era Juvia

\- Me tenías tocando la puerta por media hora, ¿y pensaste que era Juvia? - dijo una Erza muy molesta

\- Es que ya me harté de ella, la odio... simplemente la odio - dijo Gray muy molesto y con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo

\- Pero ella nunca se acostó con Lyon - dijo Erza muy preocupada y tomando el hombro de Gray

\- Erza... no lo entiendes... la vi cubierta por una sábana... y Lyon estaba a su lado... - decía Gray con la voz entrecortada y tratando de no llorar

\- Ni siquiera revisaste si estaba desnuda - dijo Erza muy deprimida

\- No tenía por qué hacerlo... - dijo Gray muy serio

\- Entonces lo diste por hecho - dijo Erza

\- Amiga, lo que vi fue lo que realmente pasó, y no necesito que ni Juvia, ni sus "amigos", ni tú la defiendan negándolo - dijo Gray con una mezcla entre molestia y convicción.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a pensar de esta forma? - gritó Erza furiosa

\- No sé... ¿hasta cuándo van a mantenerme en este estúpido gremio cómplice? - dijo Gray con rencor en su voz, y Erza reacciona dándole un golpe en la cara, para después irse corriendo

Ya en el gremio, Erza trataba de respirar mientras le contaba a Mavis y a Makarov lo ocurrido con Gray

\- ¿CÓMO QUE GREMIO CÓMPLICE? - gritó Mavis muy enfurecida

\- Me parece increíble que después de tantos años de estar en el gremio... haya desarrollado un odio gravísimo contra nosotros sólo por una fiesta - dijo Makarov totalmente sorprendido

\- Yo creía conocer a Gray hasta hoy... no sé qué le ha pasado, pero me duele que haya sido así... - dijo Erza tratando de no llorar

Minutos después

\- ¿NOS LLAMÓ GREMIO CÓMPLICE? - gritó Gajeel totalmente airado

\- Ese estúpido no tiene vergüenza - dijo Bickslow

\- Quisiera darle a Gray una lección que nunca olvidará - dijo Laxus muy furioso

\- No entiendo cómo llegó a esta conclusión - dijo Cana levantando un barril lleno de cerveza

\- ¡Si tanto odio nos tiene...! ¿Por qué simplemente no lo expulsamos del gremio para siempre? - dijo Wendy

\- Chicos, no se apresuren, haré lo posible para que Gray se calme y pueda encontrar algo que resuelva esta situación - dijo Erza - De todas formas Gray es y seguirá siendo parte del Equipo Natsu y tengo que asegurarme de que así sea... así llegue a las últimas consecuencias...

\- Me huele a una noche caliente - dijo Evergreen y Erza se sonroja fuertemente

\- C-como sea... volvamos a lo nuestro, ¿ok? - dijo Erza nerviosa y todos asienten.

Erza tiene un trabajo muy importante por hacer... ¿podrá con ello?


	5. Juvia entre habitación y habitación

Juvia estaba paseando por la zona de Fairy Hills mientras trataba de pensar cómo hacerle para que pueda continuar con su vida en paz, sin que Gray la acuse de entrometerse en su vida, sin tener que ser maltrata verbalmente por él, y al mismo tiempo teniendo un nuevo noviazgo con Natsu. Era algo bastante abrumador para ella, pero en realidad ama a Natsu y quiere demostrarlo, ¿pero cómo lo podría hacer si Gray la acusa de acostarse con Lyon?

Trataba de respirar profundamente cada vez que casi se altera, para no perder la compostura... y sin saber cómo, terminó cerca de la habitación de Lisanna. Juvia, al darse cuenta de ello, quiso huir, pero se percató que puede hacer algo para distraer su vida de las falsas acusaciones del Fullbuster. Así que entró a la habitación de Lisanna, y...

...

Lisanna estaba en ropa interior, y siendo tocaba por Haibaku, quien gemía al sentir la mano de su amada en su entrepierna. Lisanna gimoteaba un poco, pero lamía el cuello del castaño.

\- aaaahhhh... mmmmhhhh... aaaahhhh... Lissie... qué delicia... aaaahhhh... - decía Haibaku entre gemidos, en eso, Lisanna metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Haibaku, provocando más gemidos en él

Juvia quedó pasmada al ver esto, así que intentó irse, pero tropezó con la camiseta de Lisanna y cayó de espalda a la pared, y Juvia trató de correr, pero terminó en la cama, asustando a los dos amantes

\- ¡Juvia! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Haibaku asustado y nervioso, mientras que Lisanna intenta cubrirse con una cobija

\- Juvia lo siente, Juvia no sabía que les gusta tocarse... ¿desde cuándo salen? - dijo Juvia

\- Desde hace una semana - dijo Lisanna - Tras abrir la última misión que tuvimos, nos dimos tiempo para conocernos y... terminamos enamorándonos

\- Sé que es demasiado pronto, especialmente viniendo de la más poderosa raza del globo, pero créeme cuando te digo que Lisanna es la chica que más amo en el mundo - dijo Haibaku - Además, mira su despampanante belleza - terminó de forma seductora, a lo que Lisanna responde riendo y besando su cuello mientras empezaba a tocar a Haibaku de nuevo - mmmmhhh... Lissie, no frente a Juvia...

\- Bueno, Juvia los deja... no sin antes pedirles un favor - dijo Juvia

\- Que sea rápido, porque quiero comérmelo - dijo Lisanna entre besos al cuello de su amante

\- Bueno... etto... Juvia quiere participar en sus misiones, si lo permiten - dijo Juvia avergonzada y tímidamente.

Haibaku y Lisanna se miran por unos segundos y luego miran a Juvia

\- Por supuesto, puedes venir si quieres - dijo Lisanna sonriendo y Juvia se va saltando victoriosa

Finalmente Juvia lo consiguió... a pesar de que lo hizo de una forma muy problemática... pero lo hizo.

Ya en la noche, la casa de Juvia estaba bajo una nube de vapor ya que Juvia y Natsu tuvieron una sesión apasionada entre sí. Juvia estaba recostada en el pecho de Natsu, y él acariciaba desde el pelo hasta la espalda de su amada. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una cobija.

\- Natsu-sama... ¿crees que sea buena idea tomar misiones para alejarse de Gray? - dijo Juvia tímidamente

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - dijo Natsu

\- Es que Juvia planea tomar misiones con Haibaku-sama y Lisanna-san, y Juvia pensó que debía consultarlo contigo - dijo Juvia

\- ¿Y para qué me preguntas a mí? ¿No eres mayor como para tomar tus propias decisiones? - dijo Natsu divertido y Juvia sonrió

\- Bueno... no sé por dónde empieza Juvia - dijo Juvia un poco dudosa mientras ríe

\- ¿Como qué? - dijo Natsu

\- ¡Juvia lo tiene! - dijo Juvia sonriendo - Juvia quiere una segunda ronda con Natsu-sama - en eso, Juvia besa el cuello del mago de fuego

Natsu, por toda respuesta, se movió sensualmente frotando su cuerpo contra el de Juvia, mientras bajó su mano a su lindo trasero, haciendo gemir a la chica peliazul, quien respondió con un apasionado beso en los labios de Natsu.

A la mañana siguiente, Juvia se anotaba en la misión que tenían Haibaku y Lisanna, y después de unos trámites, empaca sus cosas y se dirige hacia los dos jóvenes enamorados para dar forma al cumplimiento de la misión. Gray la miraba y se sentía molesto de verla, pero notó que últimamente Juvia ya lo le anda molestando, ni siquiera le ha querido aclarar que lo que pasó con Lyon era falso... simplemente sólo entró al gremio, se anota en una misión, hace trámites y se va con Haibaku y Lisanna.

\- No entiendo... ¿por qué Juvia ya no me insiste en defender su causa ante lo ocurrido en la fiesta? - dijo Gray un poco molesto

\- Mira, Juvia no necesita defenderse todo el tiempo, y no tiene ya que decírtelo millones de veces - dijo Mirajane un poco molesta - Para empezar, tú eres el que insiste que Juvia se acostó con Lyon, y encima nos acusas de complicidad. ¿Para qué metes a quienes no tenemos vela en el entierro? Y dado el caso de que si en realidad fuera así, te lo hubieras merecido por haberte tardado tanto en corresponderle.

Gray quedó avergonzado por lo que dijo la chica demonio, aún así seguía siendo firme en su postura.

\- Pues soy un idiota por haberme enamorado de una cualquiera que ya se hartó de mí - dijo Gray y se levantó tras tomar du cerveza, y ni siquiera se percató de que tenía color distinto, ya que Erza le puso algo a su taza, y de paso también hizo lo mismo con su propia taza

\- Sabes que puedes ser demandada por violación, o que tú lo demandarás a él - dijo Mirajane seria

\- No me importa, quiero que olvide su riña con Juvia - dijo Erza tomando su cerveza y se fue.


	6. Cómo se conocieron Haibaku y Juvia

Juvia, Lisanna y Haibaku estaban dirigiéndose al lugar de su próxima misión, y la verdad se les ve muy emocionados por hacer esto juntos. Así, Juvia no tiene que lidiar con que Gray la esté acusando de cosas que ni ciertas son, además de que por fin puede pasar más tiempo con su amigo Haibaku, para conocerlo más.

\- He escuchado que tú y mi novio son muy buenos amigos - dijo Lisanna muy curiosa - Dime, ¿qué tan buenos lo son?

\- Lisanna-san, no son por las razones que usted cree, Juvia no tenía interés amoroso en Haibaku, ni siquiera ahora - dijo Juvia un poco nerviosa

\- ¿Al menos pueden decirme cómo se conocieron? - dijo Lisanna sonriendo.

Haibaku y Juvia se miraron por unos segundos, se sonrojan y bajan la mirada totalmente avergonzados

\- Es una larga historia - dijo Haibaku

Flashback

Haibaku vestía una camisa abierta y un pantalón color blanco, no tenía camiseta abajo y caminaba como si hubiera salido de una pelea grupal. Había tenido problemas con el reino angelical como para poder seguir ahí, aunque en realidad él nunca cometió ningún crimen.

Intentó entrar a una casa, pero al saber que estaba cerrada con llave, decidió atravesarla. Rápidamente se dirigió a una habitación y ahí se acostó para poder dormir y así poder recobrar fuerzas

\- No sé si algún día mi gente me recibirá de nuevo en su reino... pero por ahora... viviré con los humanos... - dijo Haibaku cerrando sus ojos

En la mañana siguiente, Haibaku abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un par de pechos muy deliciosos y redondos cubiertos por una linda camiseta de tirantes color azul, y miró más hacia arriba y era un rostro de una joven muy hermosa. Haibaku de inmediato se sonrojó y decide irse para que no pase ningún inconveniente, pero suena un despertador, la chica abre sus ojos y ambos se quedaron mirando por segundos, con cara de espanto.

Los dos chicos intentaron separarse, pero al primer intento, la chica puso su rodilla en la entrepierna de Haibaku, y él puso una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos, y otra un una de sus hermosas piernas.

La joven comienza a gritar y se quitó a Haibaku de un golpe, para después usar sus poderes del agua para poder atacarlo

\- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? - gritó la joven totalmente asustada y lista para atacar

\- Lo lamento, no sabía que vives aquí, sólo buscaba descansar un rato, nunca quise tocar tus deliciosos pechos - dijo Haibaku totalmente avergonzado y aterrado

\- ¿Estás demente? ¡Sólo mi chico puede tocar los pechos de Juvia! - gritó la chica

\- ¿Los pechos de Juvia? ¿Quién es esa "Juvia"? - dijo Haibaku un poco menos asustado

\- ¿No sabes? - dijo la chica dejando sus poderes de agua - Bueno, colega pervertido, mira, esta es Juvia - terminó señalando su hermoso cuerpo

\- Aaaahhh... pues te confundí... ¿y tu chico te las toca? - dijo Haibaku curioso

\- No... ni siquiera he podido ser pareja de él - dijo Juvia deprimida

\- Qué pena - dijo Haibaku, luego se levanta y estrecha su mano - Me llamo Haibaku, soy del reino angelical.

\- ¿Reino angelical? Juvia nunca escuchó de ese reino - dijo Juvia confusa

\- Es que casi nadie suele ver seres angelicales en Earthland - dijo Haibaku sonriendo - Digamos que somos los seres más poderosos de todo el universo, sin presumir

\- ¿Y van a querer dominar el mundo, como los demonios del reino de Tártaros? - dijo Juvia nerviosa

\- ¿Me ves cara de destructor? - dijo Haibaku fastidiado

\- No, pero si quieres puedes comer los pechos de Juvia, de todos modos Juvia ya se está cansando de esperar - dijo Juvia un poco coqueta mientras acaricia levemente sus pechos

\- ¡No, no me entendiste bien! - dijo Haibaku nervioso - ¡Yo no quería tocar tus pechos, sólo quería buscar dónde vivir!

\- Ah, haberlo dicho antes - dijo Juvia feliz - ¿Quieres que Juvia te lleve a Fairy Tail?

\- ¿Qué es ese lugar? - dijo Haibaku

\- Ahí se encuentran los mejores magos del mundo, incluyendo mi amado Gray-sama - dijo Juvia terminando de forma melosa

\- "Interesante" - pensó Haibaku - "Así que si son los mejores magos del mundo, podré amistar con ellos y tal vez no tenga qué volver a mi antiguo hogar"

Fin Flashback

Y así fue como nos conocimos. Luego conocí al Equipo Natsu, a los demás colegas, y de remate conocí al amor de mi vida - dijo Haibaku feliz

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿A quién? - dijo Lisanna celosa

Ante esto, Haibaku toma a Lisanna de la barbilla y la besa apasionadamente. Ella corresponde el beso. Juvia intenta mirar a otro lado por vergüenza

\- A ti, mi hermosa Lissie - dijo Haibaku seductoramente, y Lisanna ríe un poco

\- Bueno, ya casi llegamos, démonos prisa - dijo Juvia, y los dos chicos asistieron y la siguieron


	7. La vergüenza de Gray tras el placer

Gray últimamente se ha sentido raro desde que se fue del gremio, tras tomar su última cerveza. No podía divisar qué era cada cosa, se sentía definitivamente ido de todo y de todos.

\- "Creo que alguien puso droga en mi cerveza... ahora me estoy cansando demasiado... y estoy alucinando..." - pensó Gray totalmente mareado.

Atrás de él estaba Erza, quien estaba más o menos igual que el mago de hielo

\- "Nunca estuve así en mi vida... pero si logro algo con Gray... valdrá la pena... " - pensaba Erza totalmente mareada

Minutos después, Erza y Gray estaban besándose apasionadamente. Erza estaba en ropa interior y Gray igual. Las caricias entre ambos soltaban gemidos que eran ahogados por los besos que se daban entre sí.

En la mañana siguiente, Gray despertó con una fuerte jaqueca y se levantó a tomar agua. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, pero eso no le importó... luego volteó a ver a su cama, y estaba Erza totalmente desnuda y con diferentes marcas y moretones en su cuerpo. Gray se aterró demasiado que decidió buscar la forma de solventar esta situación, pero mientras lo hacía, Erza se despertó y se levantó. Gray estaba totalmente asustado como para poder explicarle a Erza lo que pasó. Erza sabía lo que se "amigo" le estaba diciendo, así que decide mirarse al espejo y ver las marcas y moretones que Gray le hizo en aquella caliente noche. Miró a Gray, quien estaba nervioso y aterrado, y se acerca seductora hacia el chico.

\- Ahora están a mano - dijo Erza en tono seductor y agarró fuertemente su entrepierna por un segundo, haciendo que Gray gima fuertemente, para soltarlo y guiñarle un ojo totalmente satisfecha. Se viste por completo y se va como si nada.

Gray se quedó pensando en lo que Erza estaba diciéndole... Él estaba convencido de que Juvia se acostó con Lyon y jugó con sus anteriores sentimientos por Juvia, y creía que era una zorra al enterarse de que sale con Natsu, y ahora Gray se da cuenta de que se acostó con Erza, una de sus mejores amigas, y la mujer más sexy de Fairy Tail, y no sólo eso, sino que le dejó varias marcas en su delicioso cuerpo. Así que... Puede concluir que él y Juvia ahora están a mano.

Al entrar al gremio estaba tan avergonzado por haber tenido su primera vez sin que se diera cuenta. No sabía cómo manejar esto, era algo que jamás había hecho. Y peor para él, ya no puede decirle a Juvia que es una cualquiera, porque ahora él es quien cayó. Y para colmo... quiere volver a hacerlo con Erza. Así que sí, Gray Fullbuster no puede estar peor.

\- Sabes, quisiera hablar con Natsu - dijo Gray hablando con Mirajane

\- Lo siento, él no se encuentra aquí - dijo Mira sonriendo como siempre

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Y EN DÓNDE ESTÁ? - gritó Gray

Mientras tanto, ya el equipo saliente ya había terminado una misión en compañía de Natsu, y para descansar antes de irse a casa, ya saben cómo terminó esto.

\- Juvia está un poco nerviosa - dijo Juvia avergonzada, y estaba en ropa interior

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - dijo Natsu de igual forma, y Juvia apunta detrás de él, por lo que Natsu mira. Estaban Haibaku y Lisanna besándose mientras se quitaban las prendas entre besos y caricias muy calientes.

\- ¿Qué pasa si Juvia termina besando a Haibaku-sama, o a Lisanna-san? - dijo Juvia avergonzada - ¿O si ambos se convierten en rivales de amor por Natsu-sama?

\- Es parte de la diversión - dijo Natsu y se acerca a Haibaku para tocarle el trasero por encima de su ropa interior - ¿Verdad, Haibaku?

\- mmhh.. ahh... Natsu, ahora no - gimió Haibaku ante el tacto del dragon slayer, pero fue callado por un delicioso beso del pelirrosa, haciendo que Lisanna se enfurezca de celos, pero luego Juvia empezó a tocar sus pechos por lo que Lisanna se olvidó de Natsu y Haibaku y empezó a rogarle a Juvia que pare, pero Juvia no hizo caso.

Mientras en Fairy Tail

\- ¿Ese imbécil no puede estar sin Juvia por varios días o qué? - dijo Gray fastidiado y Mirajane se rió

\- Mira a Lucy - dijo Mirajane apuntado hacia detrás de Gray, y él accede, y miró a Lucy besando a Sting

Mientras, Lucy besaba a Sting mientras él le tocaba un pecho con una mano, y con otra le acaricia la pierna

\- Sting, gracias por hacerme disfrutar ayer, fue la mejor noche que he tenido en mi vida - dijo Lucy dejando de besar a su nuevo novio.

\- De nada, princesa Lucy, si quieres volver a hacerlo, no dudes en llamarme - dijo Sting besando la frente de Lucy

\- La próxima vez llamo a Virgo, ok? - dijo Lucy y Sting asiente y la suelta para irse. Se dirige a Gray con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia - En poco tiempo me caso con él.

\- Déjame adivinar, le diste tu virginidad, ¿no es así? - dijo Gray y Lucy asiente. Gray se dirige a Mirajane - No me digas también que tú lo habías hecho

\- Fue con Laxus, y él me lo propuso - dijo Mirajane sonrojada y mirando al suelo con una tímida sonrisa - Fue divertido... creo...

\- Y debo suponer que Levy también lo hizo con Gajeel, ¿no? - dijo Gray

\- Ahí sí no sé, lo que sí sé es que Gajeel ya no me puede molestarme para que me acueste con él ahora que tengo novio - dijo Lucy sonriendo

\- ¿Y Romeo y Wendy? - dijo Gray

\- Demasiado pequeños todavía, démosles tiempo - dijo Mirajane divertida - ¿Y ya no te pesa lo que le pase a Natsu?

\- ¿Cómo me va a pesar si se acuesta cada tres noches con su Juvia? - dijo Lucy divertida y Gray se levanta y se va - ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Quería insultarla... pero ya no puedo ahora que tuve sexo con Erza - dijo Gray desanimado

\- Vaya vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Las dos personas más sexys del gremio se vuelven pareja - dijo Mirajane divertida, para luego reírse. Gray baja la cabeza avergonzado

\- Oye, además siempre me atraíste, solo que no quería ser otra rival de amor para Juvia - dijo Erza tomando el hombro del pelinegro. Eso aumentó más su vergüenza

\- ¿Y esas marcas y moretones? - dijo Lucy asustada

\- Gray fue un animal, me gustó - dijo Erza sonriendo, por lo que Gray hunde todavía más su cabeza - No te hagas, lo disfrutaste

\- ¡Me drogaste! - gritó Gray

\- ¿Y qué? Yo igual me drogué y estaba casi en mis cinco sentidos, no como tú que caíste en los efectos - dijo. Erza riéndose al final


	8. Aclaremos las Cosas

Recién Natsu y compañía regresaron de la misión en la que se encontraban para que Lucy los encuentre y les diga todo lo que había pasado con Erza y Gray.

\- Y eso fue todo lo que pasó - dijo Lucy

\- Así que Gray terminará en Erza después de todo - dijo Lisanna

\- ¡Qué genial! Pero a la vez básico... las dos personas más sexys del gremio se vuelven pareja - dijo Haibaku, y Lisanna se encela un poco - ¿Y ahora qué dije?

\- Ese estúpido hielo ahora sí va a hacer las cosas bien - dijo Natsu como preparándose para golpear a Gray

\- No es tan sencillo - dijo Lucy seriamente - Es necesario que Juvia y Gray pongan las cosas claras para que ya no haya más hostilidades entre ambos. Porque si pasan varios días y Gray agrede a Jucia de nuevo, no quiero imaginar que Gajeel lo asesine.

\- Es cierto, además se supone que este gremio es muy unido - dijo Haibaku - No les conviene estar divididos por un asunto amoroso. ¿Qué dices, Juvia?

\- Juvia no quiere - dijo Juvia muy triste - Juvia no quiere volver a ser insultada por Gray, Juvia no quiere tratar de aclarar las cosas con Gray, Juvia sabe que Gray no le creerá, y por eso Juvia no quiere arriesgarse, se siente muy intimidada, no quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quiere regresar a lo mismo, quiere ser feliz.

\- ¿Entonces quieres que Gray siga creyendo una mentira que él mismo inventó? - dijo Lucy seriamente

\- ¡Para Gray nunca será mentira! - gritó desesperadamente Juvia

\- Pero el resto de nosotros sabemos que sí lo es, además ya no amas a Gray, ahora lo ves como un amigo... ¿qué tienes que perder? - dijo Lisanna

\- Lisanna-san, no entiendes - dijo Juvia molesta - Nunca has sido objeto de un malentendido como el que Juvia ha sido.

\- Lisanna está tratando de ayudar ¿y así le respondes? - dijo Haibaku molesto

\- Mira, sólo haremos esto una vez, y si te va bien, disfrútalo... si te va mal, pues ni modo - dijo Natsu decidido

Juvia no quería hablar con Gray, ni siquiera por aclarar el asunto de la fiesta, pero sus amigos saben que si no habla con él, la situación terminará dividiendo al gremio. Así que por respeto a ellos, irá.

Los chicos se llevaron a Juvia a una mesa del gremio, precisamente donde Gray estaba sentado, y Erza estaba con él ya que lo trajo ahí. Juvia quería retroceder, pero sus amigos no la dejaron, así que la sentaron y la dejaron con su antiguo amor.

\- Recuerda, aprovecha sabiamente tu oportunidad - dijo Lisanna y se fue con los demás

\- Lucy, ¿es cierto que tuviste tu primera vez con Sting? - dijo Haibaku y Erza rió

Sólo quedaron los dos anteriores tórtolos... y ahora no se podían ni hablar.

Los dos trataron, cada quien, de tomar la palabra, pero temían que les grite el otro, así que callaron. Así estuvieron por varios minutos, hasta que Juvia finalmente se armó de valor y...

\- ¡Juvia nunca quiso acostarse con Lyon-sama! ¡Juvia había llegado cansada al gremio después de la fiesta y durmió con una sábana encima! ¡Es más, nunca me gustó Lyon, siempre me habías gustado Gray, hasta el día que declaraste tu odio hacia Juvia! ¡Y como Juvia estaba triste, se consoló en Natsu-sama y tuvo su primera vez con él! ¡Y ahora Natsu-sama es novio de Juvia, y es genial! ¡Juvia ama a Natsu-sama, más de lo que amó a Gray! Y Juvia lamenta que haya ocurrido un horrible malentendido, Juvia nunca quiso herir tus sentimientos - dijo Juvia completamente decidida y terminó muy cabizbaja

Gray quedó totalmente sorprendido por la osadía con la cual Juvia se enfrentó a Gray, para después sentirse avergonzado de todas esas cosas horribles que le dijo a la mujer que solía amarle, pero que ahora sólo lo ve como un amigo.

\- Juvia... yo... lo lamento - dijo Gray avergonzado - Nunca debí hacerte esta clase de daño. Es que creí sinceramente que tú y Lyon estaban juntos, que ya no querías esperar a que te corresponda, y me dolió mucho verte en esa sábana junto a Lyon. De verdad creí que te acostaste con él, y te odié... te odié como nunca había odiado a nadie en el mundo. Y no sólo creí que te acostaste con Lyon, creí también que todo Fairy Tail había conspirado para hacerme sufrir y ponerse de acuerdo para hacerme "creer" que nunca pasó. Jamás en mi vida odié tanto mi propia familia como ese entonces...y tiempo después descubrí que tuve sexo con Erza - al decir esto último, Juvia quedó totalmente sorprendida y pasmada por tal declaración - Sí, lo sé, pero me drogó para obligarme a creer que ya estamos a mano, entonces... Pero la verdad sí estamos a mano... tú ya tienes a tu Natsu, y yo tengo a Erza... bueno, si es que puedo decirlo así.

\- ¿Erza-san te violó? - dijo Juvia

\- Puedo asegurar que Erza afirma con toda seguridad que yo fui mucho más salvaje con ella - dijo Gray avergonzado - Pero no recuerdo nada de eso.

Juvia se rió ante tal comentario, y Gray sonrió. Después de eso se abrazaron cálidamente

\- Gracias por tanto, Gray amigo - dijo Juvia totalmente en paz

\- Igual tú, Juvia - dijo Gray

Mientras, todos los demás veían la escena totalmente enternecidos

\- ¡Bonitoooooos! - dijo Mirajane melosa

\- Ya decíamos que era la oportunidad para arreglar las cosas antes de que ocurra otra cosa - dijo Haibaku

En la casa de Natsu, él y Juvia estaban abrazados y felices. Juvia estaba recostada en el pecho de Natsu.

\- Juvia, estoy totalmente orgulloso de ti por haber arreglado las cosas con Gray - dijo Natsu acariciando el suave cabello de Juvia

\- Gracias, Natsu-sama - dijo Juvia

\- Te voy a dar un premio por esto - dijo Natsu y de inmediato besó a Juvia en los labios. Ella corresponde gustosamente.

Entre besos, Natsu empieza a quitarle la ropa a Juvia, mientras tocaba su cuerpo. Juvia empezó a gemir con gusto

Pocos minutos después, Natsu y Juvia gemían como locos, pero afuera de la casa estaban Haibaku y Lisanna. Ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, y Haibaku estaba sobre la albina. Ambos podían escuchar los gemidos de ambos magos dentro de la casa de Natsu.

\- ¿Seguro que hacerlo aquí era una buena idea? - dijo Lisanna

\- Tu tuviste la idea, yo accedí porque sabes cómo soy - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

\- Mira, no me vengas con eso - dijo Lisanna regañando a Haibaku, pero éste se mueve un poco - ¡Kyaaah! Haibaku.. mmhh...

\- Me gustas más cuando eres vulnerable - dijo Haibaku sonriendo como un pervertido y ambos se besan apasionadamente

En la mañana siguiente, todo transcurrió normal, mismas peleas, mismo ambiente genial... pero con diferencias... Natsu y Juvia ya son pareja oficialmente, Lucy y Sting anuncian su boda, Haibaku y Lisanna empiezan a vivir juntos y ya planean una fecha para casarse, y Gray empieza a salir con Erza Scarlett. Gray y Juvia siguieron siendo amigos.

Es interesante cómo después de estar yendo a todos lados para hacer que la persona que te guste corresponda tus sentimientos, sólo para después darte cuenta de que la persona que de verdad te ama y quiere todo contigo estaba más cerca de ti de lo que parecía.

Fin


End file.
